It may be desirable to fill positions with candidates having various types of desired experience. Additionally, candidates seeking to fill positions may wish to know what experience is desired to fill a given position, so that the candidates do not waste time or resources pursuing positions for which the candidates are not qualified. However, many position announcements may lack a clear indication of desired experience. Consequently, candidates searching a database of positions to fill may be presented with positions for which they are under or over qualified.